Goodbye
by flowerchild77
Summary: Just a fluffy litte peice about Grissom's departure


Hey everyone!

I've had this story running around in my head for awhile so I finally got around to writing it! It's not agnsty, it's a little sad but mostly fluffy, and of course it's GSR

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

The bar was packed, lab rats, police officers and detectives all gathered around tables upon tables. At the largest table, in the middle of the room, sat Catherine, Nick, Greg, Jim and Doc Robbins.

"Hey, where did Griss and Sara disappear to," Catherine wondered.

"Yeah, this is Griss' going away party, the least they could do is stay," Greg huffed.

"Ah, guys," Doc said.

"What?"

"They're dancing, look," Doc said as they turned to watched Gil spin Sara on the dance floor. They watched her laugh as he pulled her back in, slowing down when the song changed from Bob Marley's 'One Love' to Chantal Kreviazuk's 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
_

"I still can't believe Griss' isn't going to be around the lab anymore. Sara left, Warrick's gone and now this," Nick sighed.

"Yeah, but Nick, look at those two. In the last few months how many times have you seen Griss smile that big, let alone smile at all; he's happy again," Jim said, smiling as Sara wound herself tighter around Gil.

_  
But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die  
_

"Plus, it's not like we're never going to see them again. Sara is taking Gil to the Galapagos for awhile and then they'll be in San Francisco, which is just a short plane ride away. And they promised to visit," Catherine assured.

_  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
_

"This feels right," Gil said softly.

"I feel safe in your arms. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No"

"I do. They wrap around me, keep we warm, I feel like I belong here."

"You do."

_  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_"It's going to be hard to see them go," Greg sighed.

"But Gil needs it, and I think it's for the best." Jim answered._  
_

"I know, it's just not going to be the same."

_  
There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
_

"This going away, this is going to be our fresh start," Sara said, looking Gil in the eye.

"No more hiding things from one another. If we have a problem we let the other know. If we need help, we let the other know if we need a hug."

"I get it, Sara. Next time I need you, which is always, I'll ask."

"Good"

_  
Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring  
_

"You know," Gil started with a smile.

"What?"

"I did get you that ring. I know, you said you didn't want one."

"I lied," Sara blurted with a blush.

"I figured as much," Gil said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a sparkling diamond ring.

"Give me your hand. See, this is what I wanted to do when I asked you to marry me."

"I love you," Sara said as Gil touched his lips to hers with a smile.

_  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
_

"Did he," Catherine asked speechless.

"I think he did," Nick said.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Jim muttered with a smile.

"Way to go, Gil," Doc added.

"I guess Sara's officially off the market."

"Better luck next time, Greggo."

_  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

"Twelve hours and counting."

"And then we're off to sunny beaches."

"We could get married down there," Sara suggested.

"I couldn't have thought of a better idea."

_  
Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way  
_

"As much as I need to go, it's still going to be hard," Gil said softly.

"I know. I'll be right beside you, holding your hand, keeping you strong, just like you did for me."

_  
Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ..._

_  
Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
_

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"I think the song is speaking to me."

"Wha…." Was all Sara got out as Gil pulled Sara flesh against him and kissed her.

"Well, if the song speaks to you like that I'll buy the CD," Sara said breathless before their lips touched again.

_  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

"Who would have thought we would ever see Griss lay one on Sara, let alone like that!"

"I don't think he cares what we think anymore," Jim said.

"We never did see them a whole lot after their relationship went public, and they were never one for PDA in the lab. Then Sara left and the rest of life got in the way," Catherine agreed.

"Good for them. Let them live for awhile, even if that does mean we have to watch them make out on the dance floor."

_  
And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

"Are you ready to get out of here," Gil asked.

"Yeah"

"Let's go say goodbye."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, so don't forget to press that little button and leave one!

Katie


End file.
